The present disclosure relates generally to image processing and more particularly to methods and systems for automatically, selectively applying a fill light filter to an image.
Digital photo quality can be improved through software post processing. For instance, a fill light filter or enhancement brightens shadows and other dark areas in an image. However, taking photos with image sensors of low or insufficient sensitivity, or lossy compression applied by photo devices can produce problematic areas such as dark, noisy, non-smooth areas and artifacts of various sizes in an image. Applying a fill light filter to such an image amplifies the problematic areas, which effectively degrades photo quality. Therefore, the availability of a fill light filter or the strength of the fill light filter applied is limited.